valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Guilm
Guilm est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Guerrier Lourd et peut être recrutré au Palais du Dragon Vénéré. Histoire Guilm participa à la guerre de Camille Hill pour aider la Princesse Celes en tant que chef de l´armée de Dipan. Il était considéré comme un Dix-sept Commandants de Camille, et reçut le surnom de "Guilm Baron de la Lame". Apres la guerre, il démissionna de son post de général et servit son pays comme simple soldat voyangeant aux côtés de la Reine Phyress et de sa serviteuse Sylphide dont il tomba amoureux par la suite. Ils participèrent à de nombreuses batailles ensemble dont l’invasion de Lassen six ans plus tard. En 581 C.C., au cours de la bataille de Rosetta, près de la fin de la Guerre d’un An, Sylphide enceinte de son futur fils Dyn, mourrut. En utilisant le rituel de transfert d'âme, il offrit sa vie pour celle de Sylphide. Guilm est vraiment dévoué à son pays. Après avoir servi Celes et Phyress, il considère sa rencontre avec Alicia comme un signe que son destin est inextricablement lié à la lignée royale de Dipan. Après avoir été libéré, il décide de consacrer sa vie à la protection des personnes. Néanmoins, il estime que le choix d'un chemin dans la vie ne signifie pas être inexorablement lié à lui, tant que l'on ne s'écarte pas trop loin. Combat Le plus grand avantage de Guilm est sa forte croissance de PV. En dehors de cela, ses stats sont médiocres, et il apprend plongeon aérien très tard. Il se joindra à votre équipe avec une Flamberge, Casque de duel, Armure de duel, gardes de duel et jambières de duel.Ses compétences initiales sont : Solidité et Premiers Secours. Attaques *'Gifle Céleste' -initial- *'Rayon Terrifiant '-initial- *'Désassemblage' --initial-- *'Gifle d'Acier' -niveau 9- *'Casse Bras '-niveau 17- *'Swing Brutal '-niveau 23- *'Projection du Pied' -niveau 34- *'Vif Poignard' -niveau 42- *'Plongeon Aérien' -niveau 50- *'Lame Sonique '-Porte Divine- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Guilm utilise le Soul Crush standard des guerriers lourds, Evocation de l'âme. Il dira "Follow the path to destruction!" avant de l'exécuter. Lieu de la relique Une grande épée dans le Palais du Dragon Vénéré, se trouvant à quelques salles à gauche de la porte scellée par la magie, située dans la zone accessible par la pierre Halo. Guilm a 50% de chance d'apparaître. Ehlen et Gerald sont les autres options possibles. Il dira "Je prendrai les armes avec plaisir, si la Princesse de Dipan le desire." Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Guilm, il vous demandera "Voulez-vous m'accorder une nouvelle vie ?". Si vous choisissez de le libérer, il dira: "Quoi qu'il arrive, tenez-vous à votre coeur." Après avoir été libéré, Guilm apparaîtra deux écrans à la gauche du point de sauvegarde dans les Bois Anciens. Il vous donnera une Gemme Prismatique si vous allez le voir pendant le chapitre 5 ou 6. Conversation Guilm peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des cinq personnages au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe : son amour Sylphide (deux versions possibles ), son fils Dyn, ses anciennes dirigeantes Celes et Phyress, et Alicia comme l'héritière du trône de Dipan. Original *'Sylphide (1)' :Sylphide: I promise I will not be a burden to you this time, so please let me stay by your side. :Guilm: I told you not to worry about that! I only did what I wanted to do. *'Sylphide (2)' :Guilm: So, we have been blessed with a son. I'm glad. :Sylphide: Yes, he has grown into a fine young man. Just like his father. *'Dyn' :Dyn: Warrior Guilm, had it not been for you, my mother would've died. I would never have been. I thank thee. :Guilm: You have grown strong! You remind me of when I was young! *'Celes' :Guilm: This is just like the old days! :Celes: Yes, with you in our party, I know my back is covered! *'Phyress' :Guilm: My lady, my queen, my princess...what should I call you? :Phyress: It's all ancient history now. Call me whatever you like. *'Alicia' :Guilm: It seems that my fate is entwined with that of Your Highness. Français *'Sylphide (1)' Sylphide : Je vous promets de ne pas être un fardeau pour vous cette fois, alors s'il vous plaît laissez-moi rester à vos côtés. Guilm : Je vous ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet! Je n'ai fait que ce que je voulais faire. *'Sylphide (2)' :Guilm : Ainsi, nous avons été béni avec un fils. Je suis heureux. :Sylphide : Oui, il est devenu un beau jeune homme. Tout comme son père. *'Dyn' :Dyn : Guerrier Guilm, sans vous, ma mère serait morte. Je n'aurais jamais été. Je vous remercie. :Guilm : Tu es devenu fort ! Tu me rappelles quand j'étais jeune ! *'Celes' :Guilm : C'est comme dans le bon vieux temps ! :Celes : Oui, avec vous , dans notre équipe, je sais que mes arrières sont couverts ! *'Phyress' :Guilm : Ma dame , ma reine , ma princesse ... comment dois-je vous appeler? :Phyress : C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Appelez-moi comme tu le veux. *'Alicia' :Guilm : Il semble que mon destin soit liéà celui de Votre Altesse. Etymologie Guilm peut être une variation sur Guillaume, nom d'origine française dont son équivalant anglais est William Il vient de la racine germanique w''il'' ( se ) et 'helm' (Casque, protection). Ainsi , le nom signifie « la volonté de protéger » , ce qui est approprié pour la fidélité Guilm et son altruisme. Le surnom de Guilm comme l'un des commandants des dix-sept de Camille est probablement une autre référence à la noblesse de son caractère, comme « baron » est un titre de noblesse, et l'une de ses origines probables est Beorn, vieux mot anglais pour " seigneur ". Divers *Guilm a la même voix qu'Ehlen, Gerald, Mithra et Khanon. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Guilm est le seul Einherjar à avoir deux compétences initiales. Il est aussi le dernier guerrier lourd à apprendre plongeon aérien. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.